There are many methods and compositions for preserving wood prior to the time the wood is put in use. Also, preservatives for treating wood in place are available on the market including both oil-based and water-based products. The oil-based products generally consist of petroleum oils, pentachlorophenol, and creosote. From the standpoint of toxicity and environmental pollution they are less than desirable. Furthermore, they provide only limited penetration into wood that is wet enough to support decay. The water-based products available often fail to provide adequate surface protection and are themselves composed of hazardous chemicals.